Plastic bottles are commonly used as beverage bottles these days. Such a plastic bottle can be obtained by placing a preform into a blow molding mold, and subjecting the preform to blow molding.
A blow molding mold for producing a plastic bottle includes a body mold, a bottom mold and a neck mold, corresponding to a body portion, a bottom portion and a neck portion, respectively, of the plastic bottle.
The body mold, the bottom mold and the neck mold are generally formed integrally. The whole blow molding mold, consisting of the body mold, the bottom mold and the neck mold, is replaced with a new one in conformity with the shape of a new plastic bottle.